


When Your Blood Boils

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, M/M, Polyam Sanders - Freeform, The T is because Virgil swears, there isn't a good polyam sanders tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: We all know the saying about being so mad your blood boils. But what does that mean for Patton, the literal seat of emotion?





	When Your Blood Boils

The thing was that since Patton was usually so upbeat all the time, the others sometimes forgot that he had control over more emotions than just the positive ones. Not fear, that was Anxiety’s territory, but sadness, jealousy, anger, those were all in his domain.

Patton didn’t like to dwell overmuch on those emotions though. He preferred to move past them as quickly as possible so he could focus on the good things in life. But sometimes, the negative emotions were just too strong and too powerful to be ignored, and that’s when Patton suffered.

This was one of those time. It could be hard make Thomas angry, but someone had insulted one of his friends, and that was enough to get his blood boiling, as the saying goes. A saying that, for Patton, was far too literal to be comfortable.

He whimpered in pain, as he lay shaking on the floor of the kitchen. His temperature had risen enough that he no longer felt hot anymore. Now he felt cold, the painful kind of cold that made it feel as though his bones were cracking. Tears leaked out of his eyes, only sizzle and steam as soon as they hit his burning skin. He could see smoke rising off of his arms.

“I can hear the smoke detector going off. Prince, if that’s you trying to cook again, I swear to god, I will strangle you.”

Patton could hear Anxiety stomping closer, but he could only whimper again in response. Distracted by the pain, he missed Anxiety actually entering the room, until the darker side had dropped to his knees beside him, looking frantic.

“Morality? What the hell! Oh god, um, what do I do?” Anxiety went to touch him, only to yank his hand back with a yelp. “Fuck! You’re practically on fire. Pat-Patton what do I do?”

Patton was still in too much pain to speak, so he could only watch helplessly as Anxiety worked himself up into a panic.

“Logan! Roman! Get in here quick!” Anxiety screamed, his hands hovering just over Patton’s skin, still looking terrified.

It didn’t take long for the other two sides to reach the kitchen. Prince arrived first, skidding into the kitchen, his eyes casting about wildly as he attempted to discern the source of panic.

“Anxiety, my love,” he said urgently, “What’s wrong? Why did you call for us?”

“Look at him!” Anxiety said, sounding on the verge of panic attack, gesturing to Patton. “What do we do?”

“We need to drop his temperature, now.” Logic said grimly, having followed Prince into the kitchen. “Anxiety go fill up a bath. Lukewarm not cold.”

“Why-” Anxiety began, sounding confused, but before he could finish Logic cut him off.

“Don’t question it, just go,” he snapped as he kneeled down next to Patton.

Swallowing hard, Anxiety nodded, and raced out of the room.

Logic then turned to Prince. “Roman, gather up blankets,” he ordered. “We need some way to carry him without burning ourselves.”

“It shall be done,” Prince replied, his face pale, as he too left the room.

Now the only two left, Logic leaned over Patton. “I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “We’re going to make it better, I promise. We’re all here for you.”

Patton’s eyes filled with more tears that quickly sizzled away. He hoped Logic was right. He was so scared, and everything hurt so much.

It was just then that Roman re-entered the room his arms full of blankets.

“Here,” he said tersely. “We can wrap him in these.”

Logic nodded, before turning back to Patton.

“We’re going to carry you now,” he said gently. “Just hold on a little longer.”

Despite being prepared for it, Morality couldn’t help but cry out as they lifted him, the movement somehow making the pain worse. But just as the sound left his lips, Prince was there murmuring soothing words.

“I know it hurts, my love” he said. “But we’re almost to the bathroom, and you’re so strong and so good, and I’m very proud of you for holding on. It’s going to be fine, Patton. Your prince is here to save the day.”

Although his tone was gentle, his pace was urgent, as he and Logic all but sprinted through the hall down to Patton’s room. Once they entered, he could see Anxiety kneeling by a half full tub, looking up at them with apprehension.

“It’s not full yet,” he said, “But I though we could turn the shower on once he’s in it, so he could have water running over him as well without having to put his head underwater.”

“Good idea,” Logic said distractedly, as he and Prince began to lower Patton into the water. Once he was submerged, they began to peel back the blankets, tossing them into a corner of the bathroom.

The water was an instant relief. Patton almost sobbing as he began to feel the pain recede. Steam was rising from the tub, as his skin began to cool.

After a few minutes, he felt a hand settle on his. He opened eyes he hadn’t even realize he had closed. It was Anxiety.

“Hey,” he said, looking at Patton, biting his lip. “Feeling a bit better?”

Still not trusting his voice, Patton only nodded, trying to offer up a weak smile.

“His temperature does seem to have gone down” Logic offered up, from where he knelt beside Anxiety. “We’ll give it a little longer, and then we’ll move you out of the tub. I have some medicinal cream you can put on your skin to help with the residual pain, and once you’re in bed, we can bring you water to rehydrate you.”

“I will also go and fetch ice cream,” Prince offered. “I thinking we all deserve a nice treat right now.”

Patton’s smile became a bit more genuine. He really did love his partners.

Once Logic had taken his temperature and deemed it acceptable, Prince carefully scooped Patton up, and moved him to sit on the edge of the sink. There, his clothes were carefully tugged off, and a soothing cream smeared on his skin. Gauze was then carefully laid over the cream, and Patton was given a light silky robe to tug on over that.

Once dressed and bandaged, he was moved to the bed, where his partners settled in next to him, although careful to only touch him gently. Logic helped him to drink, and Prince soon slipped in with four bowls filled to the brim with several kinds of ice cream.

“I love you all” Patton croaked out, his voice now feeling a bit less raw.

“We love you too, but please stop talking” Anxiety said, frowning at him. “Just focus on getting better okay?”

Patton couldn’t help but smile at him. And despite the order, he spoke again. “Sorry I scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me,” Anxiety snapped, but after all three of the others shot him incredulous looks, he relented. “Okay, fine you scared me. So just, get better, please?”

Patton nodded, sinking back into the cool pillows behind him, as Prince carefully fed him ice cream. Once the bowl was finished, he let his eyes close, he was exhausted. That was how anger worked. It burned hot and hard, but once it faded, all that was left was weariness.

His eyes still closed, Patton listened to his partners shuffle beside him. After a handful of footsteps, he heard a click, and then the world grew darker. There was then a kiss to his forehead, and the softly murmured words, “Sleep well, Patton. It will all be better in the morning.”

Patton believed them.

 _Maybe I’ll make pancakes in the morning,_ he thought sleepily. _I like pancakes. Or maybe one of the others can make them. Regardless, everything will be better in the morning._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
